Fishing Contest
Details Fishing (can not be boosted) |items = *5 coins (10 if you buy a fishing rod from Jack) *Fishing pass (obtained during quest) *Garlic (obtainable during quest) *A fishing rod (obtainable during quest) *3 red vine worms (obtainable during the quest) *A spade Recommended: *Food for low levels *A games necklace or Camelot teleport for quick nearby teleports to dwarves *Fairy ring access for quicker travel |recommended = *Combat bracelet for quick teleport to Hemenster (Ranging Guild) }} Walkthrough Dwarves can't fish! To start this quest, go to either of the quest start points adjacent to , as shown in the picture. Attempt to walk down the stairs in the building and a nearby dwarf will block you from doing so, saying that the tunnel is only for the use of the Mountain Dwarves. Ask the dwarf if you could become friends ("If you were my friend I wouldn't mind it" ..."And how am I meant to do that?"). The dwarf will say that he wants you to win the fishing contest in the western town of , since the reward for the contest is a coveted gold trophy and dwarves aren't known to be good at angling. They'll give you a for entry into the contest, before promising you access to the underneath the mountain, should you manage to be successful. Help from the champion Items required: ''A spade'' *'(This section is optional and can be skipped if you have a spade.)' If you're an , it's unlikely you have a spade. Go back to and cross over to . Make your way south to . Take the spade from the building with the house . Alternatively, buy one from the farm shop just south, the farm shop or pick one up behind 's house in . You could also have a spade stored in one of the s in . *Stop at and pick up a piece of in the house south-west of the . It respawns on a table and it will be needed. Start heading west toward the north end of McGrubor's Woods. Also, get 5 coins or else will not let you attempt to fish. You can squeeze through the railing through the northern side. The gate on the southern side is locked. :Note: code will place you in McGrubor's Wood just north-east of the s Once inside, beware of level 44 s, just west of the fairy ring, you will find a red vine - check the vine and collect 3 worms. * (This section can be skipped if you already have a fishing rod.) Go talk to , who lives in the house nearby to the north of to buy a fishing rod for 5 . Winning the trophy Items required: '''A fishing pass, garlic, 5 coins, and 3 red vine worms Exit through the loose railing and go south of McGrubor's Wood to , located across from the Ranging Guild south of Seers' Village. Once there show Morris your and he will let you in. Put the into the pipes on the south wall of the north building by the . Pay the contest fee to start the contest (5 coins). The Sinister Stranger will complain about a horrible smell and you will change places with him. Fish at the spot by the pipes using the s. You will catch a , a unique type of fish that you can't catch normally, and that will be the prize winning fish. After winning the contest and obtaining your , head back to the quest starting point and give the dwarf your trophy. '''Congratulations! Quest complete! Rewards Fishing experience *Access to the underground White Wolf Mountain passage *Ability to catch minnows in the Fishing Guild with 82 Fishing }} Required for completing Completion of Fishing Contest is required for the following: * * *